Not Staying In
by Ads611
Summary: The second follow up to 'Be Mine'. Nikki and Stephanie are ready to go public, but when it doesn't go as planned, one of them questions everything. How do they save their relationship, and can it be saved?
1. Chapter 1

Not Staying In

"Nikki? Are you ready yet?." Stephanie asked as she walked into the bedroom she shared with her girlfriend. She had hoped to find her dressed, make up done and ready to leave, but her hopes were dashed. Nikki was sitting on the bed, dressed only in her bra and panties, although her hair and make up were finished, and as far as Stephanie was concerned, she looked beautiful.

Nikki was staring across the room, not at anything in particular, which she continued to do for several moments until she realised she wasn't alone in the room any more.

Stephanie got on the bed and, coming up behind Nikki, wrapped her arms around her neck, gently resting her cheek on the top of Nikki's head.

"You know how sexy you are to me, especially half dressed, but the Uber is going to be here soon, and you kinda need to be fully dressed if we are going to go out."

Nikki reached up and held Stephanie's hand in hers. "I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous about this."

"About going to dinner? Honey, I take you out all the time don't I? I treat you like the queen you are and you always have a good time right?"

"Of course, but this is different, tonight's a big deal, it's not just us, the guys are coming, and bringing their partners. They have no idea that we invited them all out so we can tell them, you know, about us." Nikki's breathing got heavier as she finished the sentence, and Stephanie realised straight away.

Nikki found herself get turned around so the two of them were facing each other. Stephanie took both of her hands in her own and held them tight as she talked.

"No, they don't. So if you are having second thoughts about everything, and really don't want to give me what I asked for, then you need to say so." Stephanie's tone got more serious as she spoke.

Nikki found herself scared by that tone. "No, my love, no. I want everything you've offered me, and everything you've given me, and I promise I always will. I never thought you'd ask me to move in with you so soon, but it's all I wanted since we got together. I truly love you Steph, I want to be yours for the rest of my life." Nikki moved in for a kiss, and Stephanie was happy to oblige as they kissed in a manner that made them both feel excited and relaxed, all at the same time, as nearly all their kisses made them feel.

"So you see, we have to do this. When people see that we have the same mailing address, questions are going to get asked, and people are going to figure out that we are together and that we are in love. I don't want to get randomly accused of something, like I've committed a crime. And I don't care what most people say, but AJ and Seth are people we are with all these hours every week. They deserve to know first."

Nikki nodded, you're right, but I'm really nervous. Not all that long ago, I was only into guys. If someone told me that within a matter of months, I'd be going to dinner for the purpose of, well..." Nikki trailed off as she searched for words.

"Coming out?" Steph suggested, getting a nod as Nikki looked down at the bed.

"Well yeah, I guess that's exactly what I'm doing. After tonight, as far as anyone's concerned, I'm a lesbian, and I'd never have believed it. I haven't told anyone, not even my family. Really, the only one who knows how I feel about you Steph, is you."

"And I can say the same to you. I've never gone public with my sexuality, but I've never looked to move in officially with someone before either. So we need to take this next step, it's just part of our relationship growing. Think of the good side of it. Don't you want to be able to hold my hand in public, kiss me when you think nobody's looking, and call me your girlfriend? After this we can do that properly. I want to show you off to the world. You have given me the confidence to scream 'This is Nikki Bella, she is my girlfriend, and I love her!' So you see, I'm in the same boat as you tonight, and there is nobody else I would want to be there with me."

"I wouldn't want to be with anyone else either." Nikki could feel herself turning red so she looked away, hoping she wouldn't be spotted.

"Aww, you're blushing. Come here." Stephanie brushed Nikki's hair behind her ear and kissed her delicately on the cheek, then on her neck. "Now you only have one thing left to do before we go."

"Yeah, what's that?" Nikki asked with a smirk, tingling from the kisses.

"You need to get dressed!" Stephanie laughed as Nikki realised she was still half naked. "I'm the only one that gets to see you in your underwear, that's not changing, not tonight, not ever." Nikki quickly slid into her dress and shoes and they were soon on their way.

Nikki and Steph were the last ones to arrive at the restaurant. Their team from work had chosen not to wait and already had drinks.

"Thanks for waiting Seth, you were that desperate for a drink?" Stephanie asked in joking manner.

"Hey, you were the ones who took forever to get here. What takes women so long to get ready?"

"Hey! I don't take that long." Paige, Seth's girlfriend said, as she took his arm and held onto it tight.

"True, I lucked out there." Seth shrugged.

"Hi Paige, how are you?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, ok thanks." Paige said, trying to hide the fact she was more than a little wary of Stephanie thanks to an encounter they had before. Even though she worked in the same company as her boyfriend and Stephanie, she chose to keep her distance. Stephanie knew secrets about her that could wreck her career and her life, and her behaviour had frightened her to all known levels, but she had been invited to the dinner, and not attending could have had worse results for her. Even then she squirmed from the conversation.

"Hi, you finally made it." AJ said as he joined the group. "Took you long enough, why does it take women so..."

"Already made that joke bro, don't get yourself in trouble too." Seth laughed, as they all did.

"Yeah, and you know it's worth it when I take my time." A tall blonde put her arm around AJ, kissing him on the cheek.

"Wow, AJ, is this...?" Nikki started.

"Oh I forgot, you haven't met my wife, Nikki, this is Charlotte. Char, this is Nikki." AJ made the introductions. "And before you say it, I've heard them all. I'm batting above my average, punching above my weight, all of them. I know I'm a lucky guy. We've been married nearly three years now. One day I'm worried she'll realise it too and then I'll be in trouble."

They all laughed as Charlotte kissed her husband once again. "Never, my love."

Before anyone could say anything else they head someone call out. "Bella-McMahon, party of six?"

"Here!" Stephanie called back. Everyone knew what it meant and made their way towards the host who called them. Nikki whispered into Stephanie's ear.

"Bella-McMahon?"

"Yeah, your name does come first alphabetically. Didn't you like it?"

"No, I loved it. Its what my name could change to if you married me. I want to kiss you so bad right now."

"Me too babe, soon ok?" Stephanie smiled to herself, partly because she had the same thought about the Bella-McMahon name, partly from Nikki talking about them being married.

They were seated by the host and drink orders were taken quickly and efficiently. The circular table quickly proved to be a negative aspect for Paige and Charlotte as the conversation quickly turned to talking shop. Paige did work for the same company, but being from the Human Resources department, had no idea about the creative processes the other four were into. Charlotte was even less with it, she managed a large gym and taught a lot of classes. It kept her in shape, but as she tried to listen, she kept sharing a look of confusion with Paige, the two laughing quietly every time they did, until the blonde had reached her limit.

"AJ, honey. No more work talk, all right?" By taking her hand and putting it on his, she gained his attention. Paige did the same, but got Seth's attention by putting her hand on his upper leg. The entire table heard the crash of his knee jumping up in shock and hitting the table from below. It was a miracle none of the drinks spilled.

"You ok there Seth? You've gone red all of a sudden. AJ couldn't help but laugh at his colleagues embarrassment. The entire table joined in with the laughter, but the arrival of their food turned laughing to chewing. The restaurant wasn't cheap, but the food was excellent and became the subject of many quieter conversations. Eventually plates were cleaned and pushed away to the sound of satisfied groans and grunts.

"Hi, are we all done?" The waiter asked and then began clearing. When he was done he quickly returned to them. "Would you like to see a dessert menu?"

"This place does the most amazing New York Cheesecake." Charlotte was quick to point out. "I shouldn't, but one dessert won't ruin me, I'll just run an extra mile on the treadmill tomorrow."

"That does sound good, but sir, before we order, could we have a bottle of the..." Stephanie pointed to the item on the list, not wanting to say it, but the waiter had other ideas.

"The Dom Perignon? Absolutely ma'am, right away." and he hurried off.

"Dom? That's really expensive Steph, what are you doing?" AJ asked.

"Don't worry everyone, it's on me, the whole dinner is on me." Steph replied confidently.

"That's good of you, but why? You never did say why you wanted us all to go out to dinner tonight. You insisted on it being tonight, and now champagne? I'm with AJ on this, what's going on?" Seth asked as the champagne arrived. Once it was opened, and the glasses were handed out, Stephanie took a look at Nikki. She got an instant reminder of why she was doing what she was about to do. Nikki looked so pretty, all made up and playing with her champagne glass. She was her angel, and she'd be going home with her every day and night from now on. She could tell the world now, and only because of her love.

"Well, actually there is a reason. There's something that I want to say, and I wanted you guys to be the first to here it." Steph saw Nikki looking down, nervous and going red. Nikki then looked up when Stephanie paused and gave her a smile as a sign that she can continue.

"So, yeah, um, what it is, is that as of about 2-3 o' clock today. Nikki and I, have officially moved in together." Stephanie braved herself for a reaction, but didn't expect what she actually got.

Silence.

She looked at the faces starring back at her. AJ and Charlotte hadn't changed their expression at all. In fact, they were waiting for her to say something else, like what she said was nothing, and certainly not the announcement the champagne was for. Seth just looked confused at the information. Paige however, seemed to be, and was, the only one who realised exactly what she was saying. For her, it all made sense. It brought together so many things about Stephanie's odd behaviour, and why she didn't want any of it to become public knowledge. Paige sat there wide eyed with a huge, but warm, smile on her face.

"Nobody has anything to say?" Stephanie said, a little disheartened. She was about to sit down when Seth spoke up.

"I don't know what you want us to say. I mean, if you guys want to be roommates then go for it, but I'd have thought you see enough of each other at work, and don't get why you have one it. I mean, I know how much money you make, because you each make what I make, even bonuses are split evenly. Any of us make more than enough to be able to pay rent, or a mortgage on a good size house. Are either of you having money trouble? If so, tell us, if I can help I will."

Seth was going to continue, but Paige tugged on his shirt. "Seth, stop. They aren't living together because of money trouble. They want to do this." Seth still didn't understand, looking between his girlfriend, then Nikki, then Stephanie.

"She's right. Nikki and I, we aren't just living together. We are, well, just together." Stephanie felt strange, spelling it out the way she was, but now she was making progress. Slowly, and almost in unison, AJ and Charlotte figured it out. They looked at each other first, then at Stephanie and Nikki.

"Well I'm happy for you both." Charlotte raised her glass and took a drink.

AJ was slower to respond. "Wow, I mean, that's not what I was expecting. I mean, Steph, we've known you for ages. You never said anything, never gave me any idea."

"I know, I wasn't ready to admit it to you till now. I'm sorry if you feel misled or deceived, but this is who I am."

"Who we are." Nikki added. Stephanie let her heart skip a beat at that moment. Nikki had a look of love as she took Stephanie's face in her hands and kissed her deeply. Any confusion that may have existed disappeared immediately as all of the others at their table, and quite a few from other tables, stared at them.

"You're...you're lesbians?" Seth asked, with as much tact as a sledgehammer to the face. His tone wasn't one of approval.

"If you want to label us, then I guess we are." Steph said with a smile as she looked into Nikki's eyes."

"As long as you're both happy, then good for you. I found the one for me, I hope it works out for you." AJ said, getting a kiss on the cheek from Charlotte for it.

"Me too, you two just seem right together." Paige said as Nikki held Stephanie tight, feeling really comfortable with her and relieved that it was going so well.

"Right? You're joking aren't you babe?" Seth said with an uncomfortable level of bite in his voice now. "There's nothing right here. These are people who I work with and care about, and they are deluding themselves with some delusion that they are in love? I mean, how can they be? This isn't love. What AJ and Charlotte have is love. I honestly think I'm falling in love with you, and if you feel the same, then that's what we have too. But them? It's not love. It's not real."

"Real? What are you talking about?" AJ said, unable to believe what he had heard.

"This, I mean, look at them, they aren't in love, no matter what they want to believe or what they tell us. I don't know how couples like this come about, but they simply don't last. Never have and never will. It might last a few more months, or even a year or two, but it will end. One of them, probably Nikki, as she's the one who's having to make changes in her life by being the one moving, will realise that this isn't who they are, and this isn't what they want, that they are living a lie and just as quickly, it will all be over. If they are going to choose to be gay, and to be together, they are setting themselves up for a fall, and that's the sort of fall that is going to wreck our team, and that messes with my money and my life, so I can't sit here and pretend that this is all ok.

Nikki stood up from her chair, trying to find the words, but instead all she could do was walk up to the man who had just insulted her and when she got to him she felt her anger take over and without thinking, she threw the nearest glass of water in Seth's face.

"How dare you! Do you know how hard it was for us to face you all tonight? We wanted to tell you first because of how close we are to the two of you, because you matter to us. And you say that how we feel about each other is fake? You don't know a damn thing about us! Stephanie is the best thing ever to happen to me, I love her more than I've ever loved anything. I'm moving in with her to spend the rest of my life with her. You've known about us for five minutes, so don't pretend you have the first clue about us or our future!" Paige gently pulled Nikki back before she could get more angry, but that gave Seth the chance to retaliate.

"You don't know as much as you think you do about your so called 'relationship' Nikki. How many old lesbian couples do you know? They all end, sooner rather than later I'm sure. If you think about it hard enough, you'll realise I'm right and that I'm doing you a favour by helping you realise it. I know it's true, you know it's true soon, and from the look of it, Stephanie already knows it or she'd be here arguing alongside you."

Nikki turned around and saw that Stephanie's chair was empty. "Where did she go?" She asked the group, but got nothing but blank responses. Nikki felt like someone tightened a vice around her stomach and although she had a desire to slap Seth's face off his body, she focused on the more important issue and hurried out of the room. Paige had no such decision to make and struck her boyfriend, with the slap making a noise so loud people outside would have heard it. "You think about what your outlook on life. Now I have to look back at the first time you said you loved me being tarnished with your homophobic bullshit. You know what Seth, I love you too, but if you don't get your head out of your ass about this, we are done. So think about it."

Paige then got up and left, AJ and Charlotte following on, leaving Seth at the table alone for a minute, until the manager came over to give him the bill. "But..." was all Seth could say before he realised why he was alone at the table, and got out his credit card.

Nikki found Steph at the entrance area of the restaraunt, now empty as nobody was waiting for a table anymore. "Stephanie!" Nikki cried out, getting her love to turn and see her before continuing to the door. Nikki had to take her shoes off to cover the distance in time as Stephanie was trying to hail a taxi. "Steph, what are you doing? Where are you going?"

Stephanie tried to speak without emotion, but Nikki could hear it in every word. "I'm going home, alone, apparently,I have to get used to it."Nikki tried to respond, but Stephanie didn't give her a chance. "I never asked for anything from you Nikki, nothing. Nothing but your love, and I thought you,really meant it when you gave yourself to me, but I guess you were just saying it. If you were just going to change your mind and walk out on me one day, why did you ever come back after doing it the first time. You know how much pain I suffered when you did, and you promised me you would never make me feel like that again."

"Steph, stop, please. I meant every word I've said to you, I love you."

"Then why do I feel it now!?" Stephanie screamed. Nikki heard the pain in her voice as every word cracked. "I can't let you do this to me a second time. If you are going to decide I'm not what you want one day, that they way I feel about you is some lie, despite everything I do to show you it isn't, then you might as well just start now."

"W-what? Steph you aren't thinking clearly, take a breath and calm down, let's just go home." Nikki started breathing heavily, beginning to panic.

"No, it's not your home. Why you even moved your stuff in I don't know, but you better not come pick it up yourself. You need to stay away from me. I don't even know how I'm going to deal with you being at the same desk, when I love you,as much as I have always done. Now I can't look at you anymore."

Stephanie, tears flowing, walked away from Nikki, spotting a taxi across the road. She jogged across, that being the fastest speed she could manage in her dress and heels. Nikki went after her, grabbing her arm as she opened the taxi door, blocking her from getting in.

"Stephanie, we have to talk about this. Please don't go, I don't want you to go."

Stephanie kept crying as she tried to get Nikki's arm off her, succeeding and forcefully shoving Nikki down. "You don't want what I want, so I don't care anymore, just get away from me!" Nikki fell into the road as the taxi disappeared with Stephanie crying into the seat.

Nikki ignored the car horns as the cars drove around her, not moving until Paige came out behind her. "Nikki, what are you doing in the middle of the road? You're going to get hurt."

Nikki allowed Paige to pick her up from the road but then she threw her arms around her and began loudly sobbing. "You should let me get hurt, I've got nothing now. I've lost everything."

"What are you talking about, you haven't lost everything."

"I have, she told me to stay away. She broke up with me. I don't know what I'm going to do. I've got nothing left." Paige hugged Nikki as she bawled. AJ and Charlotte joined them as this happened.

"It's going to be ok. She loves you too much, I've seen it. You have to go to her. You got a car?" She asked to nods.

"I drove, never drank the champagne." Charlotte said.

"Great, Nikki, we are taking you home. Prepare yourself to fight for your life."

Nikki sniffed and nodded. "I have to get her back, I love her."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, and if you've read the previous stories from this, welcome back. If not it's all under my profile.**

 **This was meant to be a one shot, but there's a lot left so it seemed best to split it in half. I hope you've enjoyed it so far and come back for the finale. See you then.**


	2. Chapter 2

Not Staying In Ch2

"How are you doing Nikki?" Paige asked as the car pulled up outside her house.

Nikki shook her head, which went along well with the shaking that was consistent across her whole body. "I can't go in. I can't. She said she never wants to see me again, not even at work."

"Well you aren't quitting your job." AJ weighed in from the front seat. "So she'd have to get used to that anyway."

"Not helping AJ." Paige stated before refocusing. "Nikki, think about everything you and Stephanie have gone through. Do you really think she wants to lose you?" Nikki stopped for a second, then shook her head. "Exactly. And you don't want to lose her either. You wouldn't be anywhere near this upset otherwise. You love her, and I know she loves you too."

"You do? But how? You've seen us do is have one kiss and then break up." Saying those words made Nikki began to cry again, but Paige took her hands to try and be reassuring.

"Because one day I saw Stephanie in the ladies' room. She was all singing and dancing, mostly because she didn't know that I was there. She went on about how she had a date with the sexiest woman in the world."

Nikki went red in the face. "Aww, she really said that? Do you see why I can't lose her?"

"You won't lose her. I think it might have even been your first day in the office that she said this, so she's been in love with you since she first laid eyes on you. Love at first sight."

Nikki smiled at this information, then felt sick to her stomach as she realised what happened on that first night, she rejected and pushed Stephanie away, just like Stephanie did too her not long ago. But that as she thought, she began to realise that there was still a chance. "I broke her heart that night Paige, but she didn't give up. She knew that we were meant to be when I didn't, and she fought to make me hers. I want to be hers for the rest of my life, no matter what Seth says. I have to fight for her now."

"That's the spirit, but don't worry about what Seth said, in fact don't think about him at all. I will take care of him. He will make the sincerest apology ever to you on Monday, unless he never wants to have sex again in his life." Nikki laughed at the threat. "Sounds fair. Thank you for this Paige, all of you. And thanks for making me come here. Now I've got to go try and save this." Nikki got out of the car but stopped, looking up at the light on in the bedroom.

Paige came up behind her. "You're going to be ok Nikki. You both will, and then you will have to come see me at work on Monday, to confirm Seth has grovelled enough and because we need to do paperwork to make sure you and the company are protected. I'm not letting either of you get fired for being in love." The way she said that spoke to Nikki that being in a relationship with another woman was not the big deal she was afraid it would be. All that mattered was how in love she was with the woman in that upstairs bedroom, and that she had to save that love. Paige had accepted them for who they were and was helping her save their relationship. Nothing else mattered and for Nikki, anyone who thought differently wasn't worth her time. She hugged Paige, which surprised the other woman, but she hugged back, which cemented a friendship between the two.

"Thanks Paige, but I've got to go to her now." Nikki said.

"Go get her" Paige said as she got in the car. Nikki got a reassuring look From AJ and Charlotte as the car started and disappeared.

Nikki took a deep breath as she tried to open the door quietly, not wanting to alarm Stephanie. Immediately she heard a sound she hoped never to hear again, the sound of Stephanie crying, Nikki could hear the heartbreak in her crying again and rushed up the stairs. Stephanie was lying on the bed, facing away from her. Nikki slowly walked to the bed and sat down, making Stephanie jump as she turned to look at her.

Suddenly, Stephanie jumped into Nikki, wrapping her in a tight hug, kissing the side of her head multiple times. Nikki just held on as tight as she could, feeling extremely emotional as she felt some relief. That relief was not to last as, just as quickly, Stephanie violently pushed herself away.

"I told you not to come here! Why do you do this to me?" Stephanie shouted in an aggressive manner that Nikki was not ready for after the hug.

"What? But? You, you were kissing me there, I thought that it was ok." Nikki felt like she'd taken another punch to the stomach as she couldn't stop herself breaking down again.

"Its not ok! How can it be ok that you're going to just walk out on me one day? I can't let you hurt me like that! If it hurts that bad just thinking about it, what is going to happen to me when you leave for real? The thought of being without you is the worst thing I can think of, so you have to go now, or I will never get over you."

Nikki took a step towards Stephanie, but she took one back in reaction. Nikki tried to wipe the tears from her own eyes but couldn't stop more falling in their place. "Steph, I promise you, everything he said wasn't true. He doesn't know what he was talking about. He doesn't know this side of us. If he saw us this morning, or even right before we left tonight. He would see this isn't a fling for me that I'm going to walk away from."

Stephanie pushed Nikki again. "I don't know what this is to you. What is it? What am I? I have never asked you to do anything except be mine. You told me that you were, and it made me happy. But if you are just lying to please me so you can get what you want, then you're a monster, and you've broken my heart. So, go! Get out of here so you can laugh at me and how stupid I was to ever fall in love with you! I hate you!" Stephanie went to push Nikki once more, but this time Nikki tried to move out of the way. Stephanie only connected with one hand so spun into Nikki, heading for the floor. Nikki slowed her descent with her far hand and went down with her to prevent too much harm. When Stephanie realised that instead of hitting the ground, she was being held, she looked up into Nikki's eyes and saw that same look that she remembered seeing a hundred times a day, every day since their first real kiss.

"You caught me." Stephanie whispered, trying to comprehend what had happened. "Why didn't you just let me fall?"

"I will never let you fall." Nikki whispered back. "I can't. Just like how I can't ever leave you. You don't hate me, you love me, if you didn't you wouldn't be this upset. You're scared, and I get that, I really do. Because the thought of not getting to spend the rest of my life with you is something that upsets me too. And after what he said, I understand that it freaked you out. It freaked me out, but we are not going to let Seth fucking Rollins and his stupid ideas come between us. No matter what he says, or what he believes, he is going to see that he is wrong. But first I need you to see that. Please Steph. I love you, only you and I will never love anyone else for as long as I live. I'm not leaving you ever, and I'm certainly not leaving this room until you see that, and you kiss me again."

Stephanie's face began to break down from hearing that. "Do you mean that? Can you promise? Promise me you'll always be there to catch me." She said, only a little louder than the whisper before.

"Steph, you are my whole world. I promise to always be there when you need me. I will never let anything hurt you again. But please, let me back into your heart."

Stephanie wriggled herself out of Nikki's grasp, Nikki thought to try and stop her, but realised it wasn't the time to be physically forceful. Stephanie turned herself, so she was on her knees. Nikki took the same position opposite her, tying to get a read on how Stephanie was going to react next.

Stephanie didn't look up from the floor as she spoke "Nikki, you never left my heart. How can you, when it already belongs to you. It always will, so I believe you. I have to. I love you, and you love me, right?"

Nikki giggled as she found herself crying tears of relief, some of the tension finally lifting as she wrapped her girlfriend in her arms tightly. "Of course I do. I belong to you, I will never give myself to anyone else as long as I live." She then felt Stephanie return her hug, just as tightly. In that moment, the fear of losing the other left both women and they enjoyed feeling as close as they were. They held each other, neither moving or speaking for several minutes as they both let go of the emotions that were running their minds since Seth's outburst. After a while, Nikki felt Stephanie try to move her head, so they were face to face. She relaxed her grip to grant her request, but Stephanie wasn't trying to look at her. Stephanie slid her cheek against Nikki's and connected their lips together. The kiss felt so sensual it caught Nikki by surprise. She reciprocated and the two found their tongues dancing together, but in a different way as Stephanie brought them both to their bed, lying them down together as they continued kissing. Unlike most of the time one or the other would try and turn the kiss into sex, this time they both kept their hands on the others face and waist, showing their love and their passion for the other until finally, they fell asleep together, Nikki being cradled by the woman she loved more than anything else. It wasn't a position she was used to, but it went s far to help her feel safe and that she had nothing to fear, she wouldn't have changed it for the world.

Nikki woke first the next day, sunshine was pouring in the window, so it wasn't early. She had the idea to fix some breakfast for the pair of them but when she tried to move, Steph pulled her back and applied a vice like grip around her body.

"Please Nikki, don't go anywhere, I really don't want to be apart from you for a second right now." Stephanie whispered, Nikki realising the fear in her voice had not completely gone, but her love was there and was strong, not unlike her grip, which was getting tighter.

"It's ok, babe. I'm not going to leave you for more than a second. I thought you might be hungry, but I know a better way to make you feel better. Just one second, ok?" Stephanie didn't relax her grip much and whined as Nikki got out of her grip only to walk to a drawer and back. Her unhappy expression changed when she saw Nikki had a roll of black duct tape in her hand. Nikki quickly slid her clothes off and climbed back on the bed in nothing but her underwear. She handed the roll of tape to Stephanie, took her face in her now empty hands and kissed her as hard as she could.

"I love you Steph, and I promise I'll never leave you as long as I live, but for now, how about you make sure of it?" Nikki said the last words in such a tone to try and turn Stephanie on, knowing how she loved to be the dominant one in their relationship, particularly when it came to sex. It worked like a charm when Stephanie threw Nikki down onto the bed and grabbed both her wrists, forcing them up through the bars in their headboard. She quickly pulled a length off the roll and began to wrap the tape around, so Nikki's wrists were bound together, and around the bar so she could not bring her hands down or get off the bed at all. Nikki found she had even less movement that usual, Stephanie had used extra to make sure there was no chance of her girlfriend going anywhere. Nikki squirmed as she tested her restraints, wanting to be sure nothing could wreck things, as she knew that seeing her fight her bondage would only serve to add to their desires. Especially Stephanie's, who seemed to feel more like herself once she had Nikki all tied up.

"Oh no, you bring me my tape and now you want to fight it?" Stephanie said, knowing the extra work she had put in. "No no no, my girl, and you are my girl, now and forever, you came back to me, because you can't live without me, and I can't live without you."

"So, you wont ever run from me again either?" Nikki asked, knowing she was taking a risk, but it was something she needed.

Stephanie frowned. "I thought you were going to run from me again, I couldn't take that thought. Now I know that Seth was full of shit, and I'm going to make his life hell starting tomorrow. I don't want us to ever talk about what happened last night, except the kiss, which was phenomenal, and you said that you would like to have Bella-McMahon as your married name. I think that's something we will have to talk about, one day. But right now, I think its better if you don't talk anymore."

Nikki at that moment was more in love with Stephanie than ever at that moment, knowing that she can't wait for that day. She licked her lips as Stephanie came in and sealed them with the tape, wrapping the tape around her head several times before throwing the roll of tape over her shoulder.

"I know I haven't taped your ankles, but there is no way you can run from me like this, and we promised each other a night to remember last night, and it didn't happen. I'm going to make up for lost time." With that, Stephanie's dress, bra and panties all were on their bedroom floor in quick succession. Nikki's eyes grew wide as she watched, a fire starting to burn between her legs. Stephanie reached over and hooked a finger in to Nikki's black panties, slowly pulling them off her body, then twirling them on her finger as she walked around the bed for a moment

Stephanie shook her hair out to make herself look and feel sexier as she looked back at her helpless lover, seeing her naked breasts rise and fall quickly as Nikki's excitement was already high. She stood at the end of the bed, staring into her eyes for a moment before she grabbed both of Nikki's ankles, pulling her legs apart. "Mmmm" Nikki moaned through her gag, more than ready for Stephanie to fully take her. Stephanie climbed onto the bed and, one at a time, threw Nikki's legs onto her shoulders, giving her complete access to her waiting center.

"Oh Nikki, you look so ready for me, and I've barely touched you yet. You really are my perfect woman, and its time we both felt as good as you look." Stephanie wasn't going to be able to say another word as she gave a long slow lick along Nikki's pussy, resulting in a huge moan coming from behind the duct tape gag. Stephanie looked up and smiled, Nikki had thrown her head back from the sensation, she felt glad she used the gag, or Nikki's moan would have been heard five blocks away.

Stephanie gave her vagina several more long licks, feeling the reaction to every single one immediately, across her whole body. Stephanie held both of Nikki's thighs with her hands as she did, trying to hold her love in place as her entire body was convulsing with pleasure. She changed up her tactic and went to work on her soul mate's clit, her favourite thing to do as she placed gentle kisses upon and lapped at the tiny organ for minutes without any intention of stopping.

"Terrrr grrrr cmmmm. Grrrr cmmmm!" was all that came from Nikki's mouth after she was fucked into complete silence for several minutes by Stephanie's

+oral skills. It was nothing close to decipherable English, but Stephanie knew what she was trying to tell her. She had Nikki tied up and gagged for sex more often than not, so she could read her body like a book. She was on the edge of ecstasy. Stephanie paused for a second, then clamped her mouth around Nikki's sweet spot, licking and sucking until she got the result she wanted.

Nikki let out what sounded like a much higher pitched scream as she came as hard as she ever had, although as hard as she usually did. She felt lucky that she had fallen in love with someone who could pleasure her in ways that nobody before had even come close to. Ways that had helped her come to terms with her new life and admit to being truly in love with the woman currently deep between her thighs, giving her another intense orgasm. She tried to pull against her taped wrists, getting no freedom. The bondage was always at its worst when the orgasm was at its best as she felt desperate to take Stephanie in her arms and kiss her like she hadn't seen her in days, sexual energy surging through her body as Stephanie's face was coated in her juices.

Stephanie swallowed as much of her favourite liquid as she could. She crawled up the bed and lay next to Nikki, the two of them staring into each other's eyes.

"Mmmmm." Nikki said, looking down at her tape gag, trying to get the message though. She was in need of a kiss, in need of saying thank you. But she needed use of her arms and lips back, and the tape wasn't going to allow that.

"You want untying? My dear heart, you said that you wanted me to make sure you couldn't leave me, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. You are staying right here till tomorrow, when I need you to help me put Seth in his place, but that's the last time I'm bringing down the conversation by mentioning him. For the rest of today, you are all mine, and I will remind you how much I love you and why you will never want to leave me, plus how I wouldn't let you if you tried. I'm going to cook you a great meal, with the best wine, and I'm going to fuck you so hard, and so often, you'll hurt your throat from all the screaming that nobody is going to hear. You my dear, are mine, all mine forever. Got it?" Nikki nodded furiously, not complaining about anything that was going to be done to her over the rest of the day. Stephanie was an outstanding chef, but there was one thing that she did better than cook. And Nikki got to experience that several times until she all but passed out from the last orgasm of the day. Stephanie admired what she saw as her masterpiece as she slept but her exhaustion from her work took its toll and they both slept soundly.

The next morning, after showering together, they left for work, but today it was all different, they used to drop Nikki off a safe distance away, then arrive separately to avoid suspicion, but that wasn't necessary anymore. They parked in the company structure, and entered the building together, holding hands, they didn't even let go as they got on the elevator.

Stephanie heard Nikki let out a deep breath as they got to their floor. "You ok?" she asked, knownig the issue.

"Yeah, I just hope thids isn't the end of our tesam. If Seth cvant accept us as we are, we cant sll work together anymore, and we have all gotten really close."

"Whatever happens happens babe, I will just have to keep my temper, I wish I hadn't gotten so upset, I just regret not just punching him in the fasce Saturday night." Stephanie's tone had dropped so Nikki squeezed her hand to remind her she was there.

"Its all right sweetheart, you don't need to do that, unless he keeps being insulting like before. In which case, you just have to get to him before me. We are stronger than he is, both in how much we love each ither, and in a fight. We….oh." Nikki and Stepoh we so focused on each other that they hadn't realised that two things were different at their desk. One was that Paige was sat in Seth's chair. The other, which should have been harder to miss, were two huge bouquets of flowers sat on each of the ladies desks.

"Wow, they are beautiful. But I don't see a card on mine, how about you honey? Nikki asked. Stephanie shook her head.

Both of them turned to look at Paige, looking for a link between her presence and the flowers. "They are from Seth." She said. "He feels terrible about what he said and wants to make sure you will hear him out before he comes over. If you don't, he's going to go ask for a transfer and you wont have to talk to him at all."

"Like hell he is." AJ interrupted. Come on girls, I know he was an asshole, but I am not going to let this team break up. Let him apologise."

Stephanie looked to Nikki and they nodded at each other. "OK, but if he makes one comment, I'll break his nose. I don't care if they fire me." Stephanie said. Paige nodded and sent a text. Seth arrived a minute later.

"Nikki, Steph, I'm so sorry for what I said. I was caught off guard and I reacted so badly. I freaked out, not because you are gay, but because I care about this team, we are the best creative team in this company now and we are making great money, if you guys split, it could all be ruined, then I went and nearly did that myself. Please take the flowers as an apology and I promise that I'll never say anything like that again. Judt, you know, promise me you wont break up."

"We promise." Nikki and Steph said at exactly the same time, with laughter breaking out among them all at that fact. The laughter went a long way to mending the team, and nobody wanted to continue the delicate conversation.

AJ was the first to speak up. "Right, we need to put this all behind us. Char and I are having a couples costume party next month and we want all four of you to come, and nobody is allowed to get mad, ok?"

"OK." Nikki said as she sat down at her desk.

"Whoa there, you guys are 'out' now right." Paige asked.

"Yeah?" Steph answered with a hint of aggression, unsure about the black haired woman's approach.

"So, like I told Nikki, we have to do some HR stuff for your relationship, protect you and the company, lets go to my desk." Paige said, with the other ladies following.

"What do you mean protect?" Nikki ask.

"Well it means you cant be disciplined for having a relationship, can rewqest vacation time together, that sort of thig, and you promise to remain professional at work, not sneak off and screw in the bathroom or anything. That's all." Paige responded.

Steph and Nikki looked seductively at each other, glad they hadn't signed anything like that already, or they'd be in a bit of trouble.

END

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Finally got it done. Sorry it took so long. I love writing, but struggle for time. Hope it was at least worth the wait.**

 **The next instalment will be the couples costume party. What will any of the couples dress as, and will the party go smoothly? I hope you will enjoy it.**


End file.
